


[Podfic] no shadow where there shines no sun

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Incest, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Magic, Necromancy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "no shadow where there shines no sun" by callunavulgariRead for Pod-O-Ween 2020, Tricks prompt: Ritual, and Octobercest 2020Author's original summary:The cost is simple: a life for a life, exchanged slowly over time. As Loki grows stronger, Thor will grow weaker. A worthy trade.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[Podfic] no shadow where there shines no sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no shadow where there shines no sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787121) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:09:51
  * **File Size:** 9 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15f0TvQFPPMYVDcuRikQnS-md8hDxSeo5/view?usp=sharing)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11BP6iM2j9fFaBOaY_dhVxNU3JbdGVLoa/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_no shadow where there shines no sun_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787121)
  * **Author:** [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona




End file.
